


Sweet Flame

by edenbound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants so much to be able to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Flame

"No," Cas says, gently, and stills. Dean groans in almost-despair, because Castiel keeps _stopping_. It's such a goddamn tease because Castiel is on him, around him, so fucking hot and tight, so fucking good. And Cas doesn't even seem to know what he's doing, how mad he's driving Dean. "Close your eyes again," he says, and lays his fingertips over Dean's eyelids when he does. "You mustn't look. I'll hurt you. I can't control it properly when we're like this."

"I wish I could see you," Dean says, hopelessly, and rolls his hips up, pushes in deeper. Castiel makes this little noise, and abruptly Dean wants so much more to be able to see his face, his expression, the rapture that's surely there. It can't be so very bright. Not bright enough to blind.

"No," Castiel says, almost a moan, and he kisses Dean's closed eyelids now. "Please. I don't want to hurt you."

"I want," Dean says, but he can't say any more, he hasn't the breath or the words, because Castiel is moving again, slow rolls of his hips turning into real movement, and he's still so goddamn tight and Dean feels almost as though he's on fire -- a sweet fire, sweeping over him, cradling rather than searing. "I want, I want," he groans, and then Castiel's fingers are on his lips, shushing, and then Castiel's mouth is on his, so goddamn sweet.

When he comes, he feels utterly helpless, swept up in it. Castiel moves above him more frantically, his breaths hitching and his fingers tightening on Dean's skin, although so careful not to hurt him. He rocks with Castiel, holds him, feels that bright and cleansing fire sweep over him, through him, and it does nothing to assuage his longing to see Cas, to see his face.


End file.
